There are two important requirements for a high density memory cell application, namely the intrinsic critical current (Ic) and thermal stability factor (A). However, satisfying the two important requirements remains a huge challenge due to the trade-off relation of the intrinsic critical current and thermal stability factor.
For example, thermal stability factor of a memory cell improves with increased volume of the memory cell. Such improvement of the thermal stability factor enhances the data retention time of the memory cell. However, an increase in the volume of the memory cell adversely results in an increase in the intrinsic critical current, which is undesirable for high density memory cell application.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide reliable memory devices having a reduced volume so as to achieve critical current scaling for high density memory cell application without sacrificing the thermal stability factor.